Forgotten Legends
by Abigail
Summary: An unknown individual from Abby's past visits her in Chicago, shedding light on the memories of a father she never knew.


Personal Disclaimer: I, by no means of the imagination, own the rights to any characters of "ER" (as unfortunate as that may seem). My writing is not done for monetary rewards, simply my own pleasure.   
  
Added Note: I began writing this fiction back in December of 2002. This is the first portion of what I have written thus far. I was rummaging through some old saved files and located it. Just for the sheer heck of it, I decided to share it with you all. I will begin the second chapter within the next few days. Until then, please be patient.   
  
"Forgotten Legends"  
  
It was cold outside, so very cold. It was quite possibly one of the most unfriendly and unwelcoming atmospheres that the city of Chicago could seemingly offer. Winter had its bitter fingers intertwined around the city, choking the life out of it as below-freezing temperatures gripped the citizens. It was not a beautiful winter. It was drab and dead. The snow had melted into puddles of dark, dingy mush. Even though it was early morning and the sun was rising above the horizon, this offered very little solace.   
  
Wiping the windowpane with one hand, she peered outside into the ambulance bay. It had been a quiet shift. Nothing eventful or seemingly out of the ordinary had taken place, at least not yet. Checking her watch, she noted the fact that she still had over an hour to go. An additional hour in this place could lead to the occurrence of any number of overwhelming events. By the time she glanced back up to look outside once more, the window was already covered with a thin layer of steam. Sighing softly, she jammed her hands deep into the pockets of her top and turned to leave.  
  
One solitary patient slept in the waiting room. Abby smiled gingerly as she passed the older man. More than likely, he was a wonderer looking for some place warm to sleep. For the moment, she would let him rest. Slowly, she made her way down the hallway towards the admit desk. The ER was eerily quiet. She could hear the soft tapping of the computer keys as Frank, more than likely, was stirring up some type of trouble, working on something that had nothing to do with County in the slightest bit. She passed Suture Room 1, where Susan lay sleeping. They had both been stuck with the night shift, which was somewhat unusual. The ER had been shorthanded the last few weeks. Kerry was out on personal leave, which, at this point in time, was not much of a personal matter. Everyone was fully aware of the difficulty that she and Lisa were having with the adoption process. It was a shame, too, because both Kerry and Lisa were so deserving of a child. Carter was in up-state New York visiting his father. The death of Gamma had been so painful on his entire family, but Jack had taken it especially hard. Luka was due in shortly, within the hour. With everything that had been going on, including Jing-Mei's transfer to Mercy, the ER had been slightly chaotic within the last month or so.   
  
Pausing at the admit desk, she stopped, "I'll be in the lounge, Frank, if anyone needs more."  
  
"Don't hold your breath," he muttered, never once taking his eyes off of the computer.  
  
Shaking her head, Abby didn't give the slightest effort to put up a rebellion against Frank's comment. She was too tired to even bother. Pushing the door to the lounge open, she heard the ER doors slide open. She hesitated, and then went on into the lounge. If it was anything at all, anyone who needed her, Frank would surely let her know, she thought.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it all." Sighing heavily, she leaned against the brick building beside her for support. Digging through her purse, she located her cell phone. Frustrated, she answered, "What? No, I'm not there yet…". Rubbing her forehead, she spoke, "I realize that, Ben. Hey, look, don't talk to me that way. I'm the one here right now, not you." As she balanced her bag on her shoulder, trying to alleviate her tired feet, she laughed softly, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to come out of this, I promise. Look, I have to go. I'll call you when I'm through." Without thinking, she dropped the phone back into her bag. Pausing, she checked traffic, then quickly headed into the ambulance bay. It appeared to her to be rather quiet, which, in all honesty, was probably a good thing.   
  
Stepping over the small piles of snow, she entered the ER. A musty smell intertwined with medical supplies and cleanser overtook her when she stepped in. She never did care highly for hospitals. They always had a tendency to make her somewhat uneasy. Smiling gently at the awkward man sitting behind the admit desk, she sat her bag down and leaned against the counter. "Hi, there. I'm looking for an Abby Wyzcenski."  
  
Frank titled his head, smiling in amusement. "Sorry, hon, but there isn't any Abby Wyczenski that works here. I've got an Abby Lockhart, though."  
  
Hesitating momentarily, she thought for a second. It had never dawned on her that Abby was probably married or had been married at one point in time. Nodding, she replied, "Right, I forget she's married."  
  
Frank corrected her, "Not married. Divorced. Are you sure you know her? Maybe you are not looking for the same woman I am talking about. Short, has dark choppy hair, big mouth, plays on the eyes, likes to take advantage of people…nurse-manager-type Abby?"  
  
"That's her." She looked down for a moment and then back up. Smiling uneasily, she spoke, "It's been a while since I saw her. We are old friends from college. I was in town, and well…I thought I would just drop by and check on her. Last I knew she was a nurse here, but my sources may be mistaken."  
  
Frank shot her a suspicious look. "I'll get Abby Lockhart. If it's the wrong Abby, I suggest you get your sources straightened out." Grumbling as he got up from his swivel chair, Frank stopped at the corner of the admit desk and yelled, "Abby! Someone here to see you!" He turned toward the young woman, "She'll be right with you."   
  
Slightly confused by his behavior, she thanked him and picked up her bag. "I'll be over there," she said pointing to the area of chairs behind her.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, already focused on his computer.  
  
After thirty minutes, Frank looked up from the screen. Squinting his eyes, he shook his head, "What are you still doing here?"  
  
The young woman looked up from the floor. "She never came out of the lounge."  
  
Laughing heartedly, Frank spoke, "Sorry bout that, she's somewhat deaf." Before he could get out of his chair, the CB broke in, disturbing his train of thought. "County General, this is Unit 43, copy County." Frank reached for the CB, "Unit 43, this is County, what have you got?"   
  
"We have an auto versus pedestrian, 84 year-old female hit, brief LOC on scene, blunt head trauma, complains of chest pain."   
  
"What's your ETA, 43?"   
  
"Seven minutes."   
  
"We'll be waiting."   
  
"Copy that County."   
  
Frank beeped Susan, awakening her from her sleep, then headed towards the lounge. Pushing the door slightly ajar, he peeked in, "Abby, get up. We have a single trauma coming in. ETA is seven minutes."  
  
"Go away," she mumbled. Rolling over, trying to find a comfortable position on the uncomfortable couch, she covered her ears.   
  
"Come on, Abby. It's you and Susan. Luka isn't here yet, and I sure as hell ain't going to assist." He turned to leave, then stopped and popped his head back in the lounge, "Oh, and some woman is out there in chairs waiting for you. Says she went to college with you? I dunno. She's probably getting pretty antsy, though. She's been here for almost an hour."  
  
"What?" Abby sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Why didn't you get me, Frank?"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me. I yelled at you; you just didn't respond." He quickly shut the door behind himself, and before she could respond, he was already perched atop his chair behind the admit desk, focused intently on the computer once more.  
  
Groaning softly, Abby stood and tried to flatten the wrinkles which had already set into her uniform. In the distance, she could hear sirens approaching. Twisting her hair, she pulled it back and headed out of the lounge. Susan was already at the doors to the bay, "Come on, Abby. Duty calls."   
  
"Right behind you." Before she followed after Susan, though, Abby took a quick glance at the woman sitting in chairs. She had never seen her before in her life. In all actuality, she wasn't even as old as Abby. Off of the top of her head, she assumed the girl couldn't be much past twenty. Abby paused, and began heading toward the girl, only to have Susan peek her head back into the ER and yell after her. "Abby, come on. The ambulance is pulling up."  
  
At the sound of Abby's name, the young girl turned her head and smiled gently. "Abby?" The girl stood, and began to make her way towards Abby. "I'm…."  
  
Abby interrupted her before any introductions could be exchanged. "Look, I'm sort of busy right now. If you are a bill collector, I'm on it. It's just been a rough few months for me, that's all. If you are here with any business involving Richard, I can refer you to my lawyer. Although, I really don't see what he would want with anything I have, because frankly, I don't have anything, and well…I haven't spoken to him in nearly a year. If it has to do with Maggie or Eric, it's just going to have to wait. If I am suppose to remember you from…college, right? Sorry, I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
"Abby!" Susan's impatient voice resonated through the ER.  
  
"I've got to go. We have a trauma coming in. You can wait for me, but it may be a while." Abby flashed a less-than sympathetic smile, and headed out into the ambulance bay.  
  
Heaving a small sigh, the unknown girl sat back down in the chair. She shut her eyes and thought to herself, she wasn't leaving without talking to Abby. She hadn't traveled nearly halfway across the country to be shutout by that woman.   
  
***  
  
"Is she still here?" Susan dropped off Mrs. Valaduche's chart in the rack and turned to Abby.  
  
"Huh? Who?"   
  
Susan pointed to chairs, "Your new-found stranger friend there."  
  
Abby turned around and glanced over at the chairs. She hadn't budged an inch, and appeared to be sleeping. "Oh my God. I completely forgot about her."   
  
"Well, apparently she didn't forget about you." Susan laughed, "Call me and let me know who the hell she is and what happens. I'm off and heading home."  
  
"Thanks." Abby rolled her eyes in a mocking manner. Crossing her arms, she made her way over to where the young girl was sitting. Abby sat down in the chair across from her, and softly patted the girl on her knee. "Hey, wake-up," Abby said softly.  
  
After a few seconds, the girl stirred. Stretching quietly, she yawned and smiled, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."  
  
With a sheepish look upon her face, Abby confessed, "Actually, I did. Sorry about that." After a moment of silence, Abby spoke, "I'm Abby Lockhart. Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
Wringing her hands, she looked at the dingy floor tiles, then back up at Abby. She gently held out her hand, "I'm Jessica Wyczenski…your half-sister, Abby."   
  
Abby stood, then paced a few steps to the right, "What? No. That's impossible. I don't have a father. He left me. He's not a part of my life now, nor was he ever. This is some mistake." Stopping, she faced Jessica, "Please leave."  
  
Jessica began to stand, then she paused, "Abby, please, I need to talk with you."  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it. What ever you have to say, believe me, I'm sure I have heard a million times over somewhere else. That man is a part of my past which I would rather soon forget." Abby hastily turned to leave.  
  
"Abby, wait. Please, don't walk away." Jessica stood up and began after her.   
  
Abby stopped and spun around, "I asked you to leave. I don't want to speak with you. I'm sorry that you have made this trip for nothing." With that said, she opened the door to the lounge and disappeared within the room.  
  
Sighing, Jessica stood in the middle of the hallway unaware of what to do next. Sweeping the ER, she checked to see if anyone had overheard their little dispute. With a deep breath, she stepped into the lounge, "Don't be this way, Abby."  
  
Abby was at her locker putting her coat on. She slammed her locker door shut and turned around, "I'm sorry, but I have already said all I am going to say to you." Pushing past Jessica, Abby returned to the ER and made her way outside into the ambulance bay.  
  
She's a stubborn little twit, Jessica thought to herself. Forcing the door open, she followed Abby out into the ambulance bay. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "He's dead…" She said it in a manner to where it was overly harsh, yet those two silent words caused Abby to stop in her tracks.   
  
Abby paused, then turned around and made her way back towards Jessica. Stopping within feet from where she stood, Abby spoke, "I'm sorry. That doesn't mean anything to me, though. I didn't know the man. The only memories I have regarding him are memories which I would rather not remember in the first place."  
  
"You didn't know him, though. You didn't know the man that I knew."   
  
"Bingo. The man you knew probably didn't leave you and your baby brother to be raised by a woman who was insane. The man you knew was probably there by your side constantly every day, good or bad. He was there for birthdays, recitals, holidays, and he probably watched Saturday morning cartoons with you. He didn't hurt you like he hurt me. So, yeah, you are right. We didn't know the same man. With that said, I apologize again for your loss and for your pointless trip." Abby adjusted her bag on her shoulder and began to leave.   
  
"He didn't mean to intentionally hurt either you or Eric, Abby." Jessica stood solemnly in her position, her hands in her pocket, her eyes focused intently upon Abby.  
  
Abby paused. Without facing Jessica, she spoke, "He knew exactly what he was doing when he left. If that's not intentional, then I don't know what is. He left us purposely, and for that, I can never forgive him."  
  
"It's not entirely about you; did you ever stop and realize that? He was young and naïve. He didn't know how to handle Maggie's condition, and he wasn't prepared to raise two young children. While I do not agree that what he did was the right thing to do, at that point in time, it was what he felt he needed to do."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that." Abby whirled around. "He felt he `needed' to leave his daughter and his son? Did he ever think about getting professional help for Maggie? Did he ever think about taking custody of Eric and me? Did he ever once think that just maybe he should stick it out because it was the right thing to do? Did he ever contemplate the fact that maybe walking away from the problem was no solution at all."  
  
"How do you know what is right, Abby? What, are you going to stand there and tell me you have never made a mistake in your life? And don't you even dare start to talk about running away from problems in life. From what I hear, you did the same thing to Maggie that our father did." A hint of anger rose in Jessica's voice as she spoke.  
  
Abby paused, then stammered, "That was different."  
  
"Oh, right, it was different because it was what was best for Abby. You couldn't handle the pressure that Maggie was putting on your. Maggie's disease didn't suit your personal needs. Besides, you needed a way to punish her for all of the pain she had inflicted upon you. Right…of course, it was entirely different from what your father did to you and Eric."  
  
"Where do you get off analyzing my life for me and my decisions?"   
  
Sighing, Jessica held up her hands, "Look, everyone makes mistakes, Abby. It's just…well…some people realize their mistakes and attempt to make up for them in the only way that they know how."  
  
"He never did that, though. Never once did he attempt to contact either Eric or myself." A small crack in Abby's voice was apparent, and she had to turn-away from Jessica to continue speaking. "The last day I saw him, nearly twenty-five years ago, was the last day I ever heard his voice or felt his embrace."   
  
Jessica paused, "No, you're wrong, Abby. You are so very wrong." 


End file.
